When ironing clothes, there is a specific temperature to use on different materials. For example, when ironing acrylic or silk, a low temperature setting must be used. When ironing wool, a medium temperature setting must be used. When ironing cotton or linen, high temperature setting must be used. Ironing a fabric that withstand high temperature with the temperature setting on low would not iron well. Ironing a fabric that does not tolerate high temperature with a high temperature setting would burn or damage the clothes. When ironing a low temperature setting fabric and a high temperature setting fabric in a session, a low temperature setting fabric must be ironed first then the higher one later.
However, people make careless mistakes and they forget the order (e.g., lower temperature setting before higher temperature setting). It is easy to make that mistake. If a person carelessly irons a low temperature fabric with the iron set on a high temperature, they burn or ruin their clothes.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved apparatus to facilitate proper ironing techniques.